


Reservoir Dogs Vid "Tell Me Lies"

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Reservoir Dogs
Genre: M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tell me, cause I just can't take it, this feeling we won't make it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservoir Dogs Vid "Tell Me Lies"

title: tell me lies  
fandom: reservoir dogs  
music: sweethearts in disguise by zoey van goey  
characters/pairings: orange/white (orange pov)  
summary: tell me, cause I just can't take it, this feeling we won't make it  
warnings: violence, blood

comments are loved!!!

password: lies

All my vids can also be found on my lj [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/tag/my%20vid).


End file.
